


Good Boy

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Say goodbye, it's rather sad.This series is an AU of the three seasons, plus post TWOTL, and pre-season 1. Featuring plot elements, characters, events, and relationships that you might expect. But some things are rather different! It started as three one shots and then got completely out of hand. The series progresses chronologically but there are some sections that are missing! I'm currently going back to the beginning to fill in, and to the middle, and to the end too. I've plotted the whole thing out (I should have been writing a 'proper' book but this is fun and that is archaeology! (My career is in ruins, I'm just trying to 'pun'ish you? (See what I did there?). Welcome to the Dr Plushy Pants AU where there is humour, tenderness, familiar faces, different deaths (squee), and some heavy angst and corresponding fluff. Watch for tags for each chapter/part.And sorry about the titles, I'm rubbish at titles, and summaries, and notes, *shrugs* it's my second week, what can I say?





	

Buster wasn't anyone's idea of a beautiful dog. Overbite, liver and never white colouring, odd ears, legs out of proportion. But he had other qualities; loyalty, devotion, tenacity, optimism. He'd arrived as a stray and stayed as a friend.

Will ran his hand's through Buster's coat, rubbing his ears fondly. Buster gazed at him, keeping all his promises, his ridiculous tail wagging as hard as he could manage. 

Hannibal put his arm round Will and they leant into each other, Will openly crying now, Hannibal trying not to.

The vet smiled at all three of them a little sadly. 'It's just a single shot, he won't feel a thing'. 'No', said Hannibal, 'but we will'.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, :-( I promise buster went to happy dog heaven where there are treats and warm beds and nice humans and many many doggy friends and cats to chase, and dead seagulls on beaches in which to roll. Lucky Buster, would that we had that kind of heaven to look forwards to - though maybe not the dead seagull.
> 
> Part of the one shot series, and the Dr Plushy Pants series too. 2 for 1! How good is that?


End file.
